Sakazuki
Summary Sakazuki, commonly known by his alias Akainu, is the current fleet admiral of the Marines, succeeding the previous fleet admiral, Sengoku. During the first half of the series, he was one of the three admirals, and the last one to be fully revealed. He ascended to the position of fleet admiral after defeating Kuzan in a ten-day duel that left Punk Hazard in its current state. One of his first decisions was to relocate the Marine Headquarters into the New World in preparation for the New Pirate Age. Sakazuki is an adamant believer in Absolute Justice, and is ruthless in his maintenance of it. Sakazuki's beliefs led him to go as far as destroying a refugee ship because of the possibility that a scholar could be hiding on board. Additionally, he has no tolerance for Marines who desert their posts, which the only consolation he does offer is that they should not dishonor their families by running away. As Fleet Admiral, Sakazuki holds immense pride in the name of the Marines, as when he learned that Fujitora let the world know of what transpired in Dressrosa, Sakazuki was furious. Despite his position as an admiral prior to promotion, Akainu is willing to lie to and/or deceive his enemies in order to achieve Justice. Prior to Sengoku making it public, Akainu is one of the few who knew that Luffy was Dragon's son. In fact, Akainu's beliefs about heritage run deep enough that he declares that even if every other pirate escapes, he would personally ensure that neither Ace nor Luffy were allowed to leave the war alive due to their bloodlines. He also does not see it as his business to involve himself in the business of the Celestial Dragons. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Sakazuki, Akainu Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 53 (Debut), 55 (Post-time skip) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magma Manipulation, Can turn into magma, which grants him Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Regeneration (High-Mid), Explosion Manipulation, Armament Haki allows him to hit intagible beings and increase his durability and striking strength, Was shown to be capable of wielding blades, such as knifes or swords, Attack Potency: Country level (Comparable to Fujitora, who is this powerful and Donquixote Doflamingo, who is this powerful, Defeated Aokiji after fighting him for ten days straight, Matches a strike from Whitebeard, Far stronger than Portgas D. Ace) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Kizaru and Rayleigh, who are this fast) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class ZJ Durability: Country level (Defeated Aokiji after fighting him for ten days straight, With the help of the other Admirals, he could block a massive earthquake created by Whitebeard) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee physically, Much higher with projectiles Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average (Is the Fleet Admiral of the Marines, and used to be an Admiral, Akainu is likely also skilled in combat) Weaknesses: As all the Devil Fruit users, Sakazuki will lose his powers and strength if he falls into sea water, and if his entire body in under sea water, he will be unable to move. Seastone negates his intangibility and magma powers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Adults Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magma Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Humans Category:Murderers